


A Toast

by ang3lba3



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ang3lba3/pseuds/ang3lba3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His laugh, his smile, his hands, his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Toast

"his laugh is winter branches

stripped bare and frozen over

weighed down by a heavy cold

deceptively fragile against the gray skies

 

his laugh is too much cinnamon in hot chocolate

sharp and unexpected

burning his tongue and slicing through the air

broken glass in an abandoned mall

 

his hands are strong and callused

broken fingers healed too fast to not be crooked

old white scars where hunters burned cigarettes into his skin

movements calculated and sure

 

his hands are pale and mole dotted

long fingers making clumsy gestures

grasping for things that aren’t there

and just missing things that are

 

his smile is presented bunny teeth first

as if a wolf never hid in sheep’s clothing

it’s the smile of a wild thing

caught in a trap and snarling at helping hands

 

his smile is caustic and hostile

or the sun filtering in through a kitchen window on a summer morning

and it could blind the sun

but yesterday his lips stopped turning up

 

his heart is too big for his chest

keloid scarring on the arteries

pulsing silently

for fear of disturbing someone else

 

his heart is a cold glass filled with hot liquid

fine cracks webbing the surface

pulsing condensation

weeping when his eyes won’t

 

laughs can be used to slash as surely as broken glass

scarred hands can light fires

warm smiles can drip with blood

and hearts can die."

  
  


“Erica, that was…” Stiles started. Stopped. Looked at Derek for support.

 

“I wrote it when you guys had that really big fight over the engagement.” Erica said cheerfully.

 

“I figured, just.” Stiles stopped again. “Oh fuck it, I can’t think of a delicate way to say this: why the fuck you’d read that as a toast at our wedding?”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays.
> 
> on tumblr at [this gorgeous blog ;)](ang3lba3.tumblr.com)


End file.
